


In Which an Ingénue Proves to be Surprisingly Astute

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [39]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2005.





	

Wolfwood noticed Milly sitting by herself, her pretty little brows knit together as if in deep thought. He plopped down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder. “What’s wrong, Big Girl?”

“Ah, Mr. Wolfwood, I’ve been wondering. You say your traveling companion,” she pointed to the carefully wrapped cross sitting atop the bus, “is so heavy because it’s full of mercy, correct?”

“That’s right,” Wolfwood answered without skipping a beat, the wording of Milly’s question allowing him to not lie, for once.

“But–” and here Milly frowned slightly, “–shouldn’t that be ‘full of _grace_ ‘?”

Wolfwood could only stare.

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Just a thought that occurred to be the other day, ’cause I was raised Catholic. (For those of you non-Catholics, this is a reference to the “Hail Mary”, which goes: “Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst women and blessed is the fruit of thy womb Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen.”)


End file.
